A Lion Amidst Wolves
by thesameoldfearsx
Summary: Tywin's youngest daughter Ryiah, born of another woman, is as cold hearted and cunning as most of her family. Heavily influenced by Cersei she has grown up with a shell hard to crack and an even tougher heart that cannot be penetrated by anyone except her family. But when the Royal family visit Winterfell, is when she starts doubting everthing she's ever known. Slight AU, Jon/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I've had this idea for quite a while, I started writing it about a week ago and I've got a few chapters ready, as long a people like it. I hope you enjoy it :). I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake if you notice any.**

* * *

A six year old golden haired child runs down one of the many halls of Casterly Rock, giggling as she realises she's managed to lose her brother Jaime who was meant to be keeping an eye on her yet again. Lost in all the excitement she doesn't notice the body covered in silks until she feels the impact of the bump knock her onto the ground, resulting in her knee hitting painfully on the stone floor.

The person turned out to be her older sister Cersei, who was muttering curses about the inconvinient child.

"Stupid child, don't you know better than to be running around like a peasant child?"

But Ryiah ignored Cersei as the pain in her knee was too much to bear, forcing tears to creep out of her eyes and a cry to erupt from her throat.

Cersei, who had realised there was no getting through to the child rolled her eyes and sighed, deciding the best thing to do was help her and maybe she would stop being a pain. Lifting her up into her arms Cersei carried her into her Chamber, set her down on the bed and collected the cream and rags the Maester gave her for if she ever injures herself in embroidery. Cersei then walked back to Ryaih and works on putting the cream over her now bruised and grazed knee, then wrapping the rags around it.

Now fininshed with her work Cersei notices Ryiah still crying, and for the life of her she doesn't know why.

"I have helped you Child, wrapped your knee and cared for it so it will not get worse. Why are you still blubbering when the pain is going?"

Ryiah sniffles and glances up to Cersei, her eyes glistening with tears "You c-called me a stupid peasant child and you don't like me"

Cersei feels a pain in her chest as Ryiah says this, a feeling thats foreign to her which is guilt. She looks at the crying Ryiah and feels her heart pang, the guilt making it's way deeper into her. Carefully Cersei puts her arms around the sniveling girl and pulls her to her chest, gently stroking her soft golden curls.

"Shh child, do not cry. I apologise for saying such things. Now listen to me, you should never let anyone talk to you as if they are above you, never let them treat you as if you are dirt and never show your weakness to anyone who want's to see it. You are worth thousands of anyone else child and you must let them know that, expecially men"

Ryiah whos crys had stopped the moment Cersei began her speech, was looking up at her in wonder "Make everyone see I am better than them? Mostly men?"

"Yes Ryiah, you are a Lannister and you should never let anyone forget"

Ryiah nods and says her house words in a way that sounds as if she is confirming them. Just at that moment Jaime comes through the door, looking out of breath and worried.

"Ryiah thank the gods, I have been running everywhere for you!"

Ryiah giggles and moves from Cersei and runs (as best as she can with an aching knee) towards Jaime "And so you should for I am better than you!"

At that statement Cersei holds in a laugh at the childs innocence and Jaime's puzzled expression.

"Cersei told me that i'm above men and you're a man! And so is Tyrion so I must let him know."

Jaime grabs her hand and gives Cersei a pointed look before leading Ryiah out of Cersei's chambers "You can let him know later on little lion, but we are your brothers and that does not apply to us"

Back in Cersei's chambers, Cersei was still sitting on her bed, a permament smile etched onto her face. From that day onward, she would make it a goal to teach Ryiah the ways of life and make her a true Lannister.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry if it's short, this is only a introduction chapter of sorts and I will work on making upcoming chapters longer. This will also be a bit AU, as certain events won't happen and other things will, people's ages may be different and so and so. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think :) bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I Apologise if it is short and for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

* * *

15 year old Ryiah was sitting outside watching various of her Fathers men training; it was boring her out of her mind. Jaime hadn't visited for months and ever since Cersei had married Robert Baratheon, the new King only a few years ago, she hadn't visited either.

The only people for company was her Father, her friend and Tyrion and it's not as if she doesn't enjoy Tyrion's company, his wise words and stories always excite her, it's just that she misses her other siblings. She last saw Cersei and Jaime when Cersei had given birth to Tommen, her third born and they had visited her at Kings Landing for a short while. From the letter Cersei had recently sent, Joffrey was now 7 years old, Myrcella was now 2 and Tommen only one year. Ryiah longed to see them again, for she loves her neice and nephews more than Westeros, within the exception of her Father and siblings.

"I didn't think swords and sweaty men were you thing sister" A familar voice jokers.

Ryiah is brought out of her thoughts by Tyrion, who settles down next to her, his short legs dangling off the ledge they were sitting on "They aren't, but i'm bored out of my mind and there is nothing at all to do" Ryiah complains, kicking her feet at the dirt and grit below where her feet rested.

"Where is that friend of yours, whats her name, klaran? Karein?"

Ryiah lets a smirk fall onto her face at Tyrions terrible guesses, he was never really taken with her friend. "Karine. And she is with her Father, or so she says"

Tyrion nods before a thoughtful look embeds itself on his face for a moment.

"What about your lessons? I thought that this is the time you are usually in them?"

Ryiah nodded, agreeing. "Usually. But Father says I am allowed to miss this one, as I've already learned all my songs"

Disbelief covers Tyrions face. "Did he really say that?"

"After some convincing perhaps" A sly smirk slips onto her face.

"So truly no one can resist your crocodile tears, not even our dear father"

"I'm used to getting what I want, it's a second nature by now"

"Well they don't fool me or Jaime and you know that. You need to be careful about what you are doing Ry, not everyone is like us"

"But Cersei-"

Tyrion quickly cuts her off.

"But Cersei what? She doesn't run your life Ry, she doesn't make choices for you. And no matter how much you wish it you are not Cersei"

"I do not wish I was Cersei" Ryiah says, anger beginning to flow in her veins "She has only ever taught me what I need to know. All she's ever done is look out for me as you and Jaime have, you can't deny that"

"Perhaps" Tyrion ended, knowing that this was a battle that could never be solved, or that he could ever can be difficult when she wishes.

"Now if you excuse me, I have letters to write" Ryiah spoke after a moments pause, gathering her skirts and leaving Tyrion sitting on his onesome.

Tyrion just nodded his head not ignorant to the fact she had just told him she had nothing to do. Ryiah was by far his favourite sister, Cersei would never be up for that title. But it's obvious for anyone to see that she looks up to Cersei as if she was her Mother, which to Tyrion was not necessarily a good thing considering how manipulative Cersei could be.

* * *

After having the brief interaction with Tyrion, Ryiah had retired back to her chambers. Whatever Tyrion may say to her, she knows Cersei has only ever looked out for her and has wanted her to avoid making any mistakes. In Tyrions defense, Cersei has treated him rather terribly, but that does not mean she will do the same to her.

Shaking her head clear from thoughts Ryiah sits down on the wooden chair decorated with carved lions, that is situated next to her desk before gathering a piece parchment she keeps piled up in the corner, determined to write to Jaime. Just as she had began to write her starting sentence, a knock sounded on her door. Throwing out an irritable sigh she got up and opened it, giving a displeaed glare to the servant standing the other side.

The male servant was young, about the same age as her, Ryiah noted. He hadn't been serving very long by the looks and by the fact he was acting as if he had saw a white walker in the flesh.

"M'lady, your F-Father has requested your presence" He mumbled, stuttering at certain words and not looking at her in the eyes.

She eyed him with disdain, before giving him a curt reply. "Where is he?"

"In his chambers miss-I mean M'lady"

Ryiah nodded and sent him on his way, not bothering to thank him as he hadn't personally done her a service.

* * *

"Father, you called for me?" Ryiah questioned, standing at the door to her Fathers elaborate chambers.

Twyins eyes found hers. "Yes Ryiah, take a seat"

Ryiah obliged and sat across from her father on the red velvet cushioned seat.

"You understand that a womans duty is to get married, fill out her duty as a wife and give her husband a heir" Tywin started to say, still not moving his gaze from Ryiah.

Ryiah ignored the uneasy feeling swelling within her belly "I am well aware Father"

"I have been putting off the prospect of you getting married off for as long as I possible could, but you've had your moonblood for a few years and you are getting older each day. You are to marry Renly Baratheon"

Ryiah felt her whole world stop. Marriage. Renly Baratheon.

"The kings brother" Ryiah finally croaked out.

"Yes, the youngest. I'm as happy as you are about this child, but it is a good match."

Ryiah thought for a moment, her inner child making its way out. "Do I have to Father?"

"It is your duty as a Lannister, Cersei has already done her part and now it is your turn"

Ryiah nodded, her whole body still feeling numb from the revelation and her mouth running dry making her incapable of speech. Tywin noticed her discomfort within seconds.

"You are dismissed"

* * *

Later on in that evening Ryiah, Twyin and Tyrion were all feasting in the hall. Ryiah didn't feel like eating as the news of her upcoming marriage still hadn't sunk in yet, and even the thought of it made her feel sick to her bones.

"There are worse people to be betrothed to sister" Tyrion commented from across the table, a goblet of wine hanging lazily in his hand.

"I'd rather not be married at all, the idea doesn't welcome me. How is it that Cersei was so excited for hers? When I feel nothing but unease" The question was open to anyone.

"Your sister was marrying the King, an exciting prospect for anyone with half a sense. The bond between our houses was strengthened by it, and you shall make it even stronger" Her Father easily replied as he motioned for more wine from one of the sevants standing to the side.

Ryiah couldn't help but feel like a pawn in a game of chess, waiting to be played, to be placed in positions that have been strategically thought out. But she knew it is what she must do, she's known ever since she was little and Cersei has told her much about marriage. She just hopes her's won't be as dull and unloving as Cersei's.

* * *

**A/N - Thank you everyone who read/followed/favourited and reviewed the last chapter! I was suprised by all the emails coming through showing the favourites, I am seriously so happy. **

**I am making Renly about 3/4 years older than Ryiah, so the match won't be too strange. Cersei and Jaime are about 9 years older than her (i've been thinking a lot about this) so Cersei married Robert when Ryiah was around about 7, and had Joffrey a year later. I hope all the aging makes sense but if not just try not to think too much about it. **

**Also don't worry, it's not a Renly/OC, Jon will be coming in later and that relationship will build in time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway and I apologise for this long note. Let me know what you think and have a nice day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Ryiah had learned of her upcoming marriage to the Lord Renly Baratheon, and the idea still didn't feel welcome to her. She had wrote to both Cersei and Jaime telling them of the news and it's safe to say, they were not too pleased either. Jaime was raging at the fact that Ryiah would be took from home to marry the King's brother who could be just as bad as the King himself and Cersei was worried that Ryiah wouldn't cope with married life and the misery it brings. Ryiah had also took the time to send a letter to Renly himself, which the reply had just came today. He seemed nice enough, but in a world like this false courtesies rule over any other feelings, so she couldn't tell if he truly was happy or was just hiding the fact that he was as annoyed with the marriage as her. Ryiah feels its the latter.

Her Father had told her the wedding will take place in the Great Sept Of Baelor in King's Landing, then the next day they will go back to Storms End where they will spend the rest of their married days, hopefully producing a heir. Ryiah like any other girl, was looking forward to all the attention she would be recieving and also being made to look even prettier than she already is, just the thought was making her gush with excitement. It's just a shame she had to get actually married.

The day would be a great affair she had been told, not as grand as Cersei and the King's own wedding but it would come close due to the couple being siblings to the King and Queen. There would be a magnificent feast accompanied by much music and dance that everyone would enjoy and after that the wedding gifts would be given to the couple. Then later on in the night the bedding ceremony would commence, which Ryiah was dreading the most. The thought of a stranger seeing her body made her skin crawl and they had to prove they had consummated the marriage, so there was no escape.

* * *

"You are so lucky Ry" Karine, Ryiahs friend said as they were in their embroidery lesson. Karine was an average looking person in Ryiahs point of view, very thin brown hair, that was rather dull in her opinion and a plain face. Sometimes she wonders why she is friends with her, until she remembers her personality and how she has been the only friend she has had since birth, because their Fathers are friends. Ryiah does get a lot of attention from the other highborn girls at Casterly Rock, but half of them are dim witted children who never cease to piss her off.

"I suppose I am" Ryiah eventually answered with a bored sounding voice.

"I wish I was marrying someone as handsome as Lord Renly, and being the Kings brother as well, oh! How glorious!" Gushed Karine.

"We do not know if he is handsome, none of us have ever saw him"

"But you have heard what people say have you not? He is the spitting image of King Robert when he defeated the Targaryens, some say if you give him a war-hammer you cannot tell the difference!" Karine carried on saying, excitement evident on her face.

"And tell me Karine, have you ever saw the King?"

"No Ryiah, but you have! Did you never see Lord Renly when you were at Kings Landing?"

"Each time I have been Lord Renly was never there, so I never saw him. And the King is fast becoming a fat whoring mess"

"Ryiah!" Karine was shocked beyond words "You can't say such things about our King!"

Ryiah just shrugged "It is only the truth"

Karine's clamorous shrieking had brought attention of the Septa.

"Girls! What in the seven are you screeching about?"

Ryiah answered without even a pause "My upcoming marriage Septa, I am extremely excited, you must forgive me."

The answer seemed to please the Septa as she accepted it and returned to whatever it was she was doing before.

"I don't know how you can lie so Ryiah, I can't bring myself to do it" Karine murmered as she went back to her work.

"I've had practice and besides, it's not as if a white lie such as that is going to kill anyone"

"You ought to be careful though Ryiah" Came the uneasy reply from Karine

"Do not act like my Mother Karine. I know what i'm doing and you have no right to talk to me so"

"Sorry Ryiah"

Ryiah just nodded, not wanting to show her guilt by taking to her friend as so.

Silence took over the two as they continued with their stitching of house Sigils. Ryiah had finished her Lannister inspired dress not so long ago, which included probably the hundreth Lion she had ever done and was starting on a Stag; the septa was adamant that she should honour her future husbands house and by practing the Stag now, she could perfect it for the clothes of her future children.

The future she was dreading more than death.

* * *

**A/N - Hello everyone, thank you for reading. (Sorry its a short one)**

**I just want to say that I'm sorry it took a while to update, I had half of it wrote when I uploaded last Chapter but then I started school, its my last year and i'm doing my GCSE's so I haven't had much time yet. (they're already bombarding us with work) **

**My updates probably wont be that regular (not that they are anyway lolol) due to that, but ill write in my spare time and try to upload as much as I can. **

**I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think, thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites already.**

**Also the wedding will be next chapter, which means it'll be a long one and a few chapters after that we will be hopefully getting to Winterfell!**

**Have a lovely day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar errors if you see any.**

* * *

Ryiah was so worried she felt she may be sick. It was her wedding today and the preparations had already started.

A weeks ago an entourage from Casterly Rock had travelled to King's Landing to prepare for the event, servants, highborn girls, distant family remembers that she can hardly remember the name of had all came along, but most importantly and her, Tyrion and her Father.

The long trip did nothing to cease her dread, it only fed it and made it even more worse than it already was, she was even sick at a few points. But the only thing that stopped her from fleeing back to Casterly Rock was the thought of seeing her family again, she couldn't wait to see Cersei and the children, to tell them stories of Casterly Rock, and to see Jaime and let all her worries out to her big brother.

Though Since arriving and crying to her siblings, it had done nothing to halt the wedding as she was up at the crack of dawn having servants prod and pull at her.

"We will prepare you a bath m'lady, what scents do you want?" One servant rambled.

"How do you want you hair m'lady?" Said another.

"M'lady do you wish for perfume?"

All the talk was sending her mad.

"Leave my sister and prepare her bath, use the rose scents I use" Came a voice from the door. It was Cersei, and Ryiah had never been more glad to see her. She was dressed in a simple gown, which is unusual for the Queen and her face was bare, but she still looked beautiful in Ryiah's eyes.

"Oh Cersei thank the seven that you're here, all that talk was driving me mad"

"Hush little one, I wouldn't leave my sister alone on her wedding day would I?" At those words Ryiah's happiness at seeing Cersei dies and her eyes find the floor.

Moving to stand behind her,Cersei starts running her hands through Ryiah's hair in a motherly motion, weaving her hands throughout the thick curls.

"I think you will look beautiful with plaits framing your face"

Ryiah finds her voice at the small comfort Cersei is offering her, and speaks up in a small voice. "I do not want to marry him Cersei"

Cersei's hands pause and the comfort hastily slides away.

"I know Ry. But you must, no matter how much we do not want it, it is expected of us" Her hands start moving again "I was so excited for my wedding, but Robert never loved me and for that I resent him. But even so, I have been given the best thing I could ever be gifted and do you know what that is?"

Ryiah shakes her head.

"Children. This marriage has brought me the most cherished thing a woman could have, and I wouldn't change them for the world"

Ryiah ponders what Cersei has told her for a moment.

"So...even though no love is shared, you was brought love anyway?" She asks, her voice filled with questioning as she finally looks to the mirror infront of her, admiring her high cheekbones.

"Yes. You will love your children more than life itself Ryiah, but I have faith that Renly is nothing like Robert, that he will treat you well" Cersei ends, placing her hands upon Ryiahs shoulders and also looking the the mirror, both of them looking a picture with their golden blonde hair and matching green eyes.

Ryiah looks up to Cersei, her eyes shining with something that hasn't been there ever since the wedding was announced. "Thank you Cersei"

Cersei smiles back. "There is no need to"

"M'lady, your bath is ready!" A servants voice calls from a room adjacent from this one.

Ryiah rises from her seat and glances at Cersei "Will you be here when I get back?"

"Of course"

Ryiah leaves, her happiness now filling up and the worry slowly leaving her.

Meanwhile Cersei thinks back to her golden haired children; the secret will always be safe.

* * *

Ryiah felt like a prune. She had been in the bath for gods know how long and her skin had wrinkled beyond belief, her nose was itching with the aroma of many different sweet smells that had been infused to her hair and her body. After what had felt a lifetime the Servants allowed her to get out of the now cold bath water, they dried her down with many fluffy towels and gave her a silk robe that tickled her skin to wrap around herself.

Ryiah left the bathroom with her maids following behind her, Cersei was still in chambers which made her happy, sitting on her vanity admiring her vast amount of jewellry. She stood up when she saw Ryiah was back and allowed her to sit down.

"M'lady, what-"

"I shall do her hair first" Came Cersei's reply, she had moved to the back of Ryiahs chair, a similar positon to earlier.

"But your grace-"

"You dare defy your Queen?"

The maid went as red as a tomato and looked at the floor, her reply meek. "No Your Grace"

"Get back to what you were doing, if you were doing nothing find something to do, I do not want your incompetence to ruin my sisters wedding day"

The maid nods and moves as quick as lightning to Ryiahs wardrobe, the other maids also getting the hint.

Cersei begins to plait Ryiahs damp hair, in the hope it shall be wavy once dry. It didn't take long to do, but Cersei made sure each strand was an even as the other.

Once done, Cersei leans down towards Ryiahs ear and pushes back a fallen plait behind her ear.

"I must go get ready but remember what I said, remember everything i've ever told you. You're a Lion, they can't tame a Lion"

Ryiah doesn't reply but Cersei knows she heard.

As soon as Cersei has left the Maids once again return and start getting Ryiah ready one more. They pick out perfume bottles, wafting them under Ryiahs nose for her to smell, then dabbing the one Ryiah actually reacted to in all sorts of places. They even said that more would be placed on her later, she would be a walking flower.

After having Cersei speak to her earlier, Ryiah was beginning to start to enjoy herself more, the marriage still doesn't welcome her but all the preparation was starting to make her feel like a princess.

Her dress was laid out on the bed before her, and she couldn't deny it's beauty. The skirt was pure white with grey lace flowers varying in size covering every inch, ontop of that was another dress, thinner in material covering her top half, it was also white in colour but slightly more greying, and there were also flowers embedded all over glistening with hidden jewels sewn in, there was puffy sleeves that went mid shoulder following this pattern along with tight sleeves that were slightly more sheer going all the way to her palm where white gloves covered her hand. A grey corset decorated with the same flowers was also yet another piece of the dress, the flowers although were slightly larger and white in colour, contrasting the light grey of the rest of the dress.

To top everything off, it was partnered with a silver belt, diamonds scattered across freely, the necklace was designed similar to the belt, wrapping around her neck then a large circle dropping to rest just below her collarbone. The last piece of jewerlly was another piece adorned with silver, a crown that rested just before her forehead but lent back towards the back of the crown of her head.

"Let's get you ready m'lady" One of her maids said, Ryiah noted it to be the one Cersei has scared. The memory amused her.

"If we must"

It took a lot longer than Ryiah had expected to get into her dress, and there was still her hair to do. There was so much fussing and adjusting, standing and sitting, it was terribly frustrating. But finally, everything was perfect according to the maids.

Ryiah could finally admire herself in the mirror, and she thought she looked radiant, no one in Westeros could refuse her looking like this in her opinion and once her hair and make up was done, she would be indescribable, even for a girl of 15 years.

All her life Ryiah was told she was beautiful so she never thought otherwise, Cersei always told her that her beauty can be used as a weapon, like a poison that hits over time or a quick stab to the heart. Jaime had always told her everyone else was envious of her beauty as did Tyrion and her Father, so it was no wonder her head was slightly large at the mention of her looks.

Ryiahs make up was then done, it only being used to highlight her features and make her look as divine as the sun, the only change was that her lips was painted a deep red, a nod to her Lannister life she was leaving behind.

They then got to work with her hair, the plaits were untied and her now dry hair fell down in voluminous wavy locks, her middle parting was left hanging down to frame her face and a re-plaited strand of hair was brought over her shoulder to rest with her long parting.

After what seemed like hours and most likely was, everything was done. Hair, makeup, dress, preparations in the Sept. Her Father, Jaime and Tyrion would be coming up soon.

"M'lady...you look beautiful" Said one maid, the others muttering their agrees with what was most likely jealously and rightly so, as Ryiah looked mesmirising, Lord Renly would never be able to remove his eyes from her.

A knock on the door removed them from their silence as Ryiah called what was presumably her family to enter.

In walked her Father and Jaime, who the latter was clad in his Kingsguard armour.

"Daughter, you look beautiful" Said Tywin as he came closer and took her hands in his own.

"Thank you Father, but I can't help but wonder where Tyrion is?" With the mention of his youngest son a slight grimace crosses Tywins face.

"He was complaining that his short legs could not make the journey, said he would be on his feet the whole day"

Ryiah chuckles as Jaime retells what Tyrion had said.

"That sounds like Tyrion, I hope he knows I shall want to be dancing with him tonight, and you too Jaime"

Jaime smiled, moving to stand next to his Father.

"We wouldn't have it any other way"

"Lord Renly shall be more than pleased with you" Tywin says, as he looks over his daughter once more.

"If he ever makes you unhappy Ry, don't hesitate to tell me" Jaime says, his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine"

* * *

Ryiah felt physically sick. Everyone was inside the Sept whilst her and her Father was about to enter, he would give he away as she would give away her Lannister name. Though she will always be a Lannister at heart.

"Everything will be okay, won't it Father?"

"Of course it will be"

And with that they enter, walking down the long aisle inbetween family and friends of both the bride and groom.

Lord Renly was very handsome thought Ryiah as she saw him standing at the end of the stairs, they would look a good couple.

Everyones eyes were on her as she got closer and closer to her Husband to be, their faces captured by her beauty.

They were soon at the steps. Her Father released her arm and allowed her to walk to Renly, who was standing infront of the Septon.

"You may cloak the bride and bring her under your protection"

Renly turns to face her, placing a cloak representing Baratheon around her shoulders.

They then both kneel infront of the High Septon, he then binding their now clasped hands together with a ribbon.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one, for eternity"

"Look upon one another and say these words"

They then turn to face eachother, silence filling the Sept as they say the required words to eachother.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am his and he is mine from this day until the end of my days."

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am hers and she is mine from this day until the end of my days"

* * *

The wedding feast and celebrations both were a grand affair, many dishes varying in variety were served to the many guests and music was played for all hours, even some Bards making up songs for the new couple. Ryiah danced with many people, finding that she was quite enjoying herself. Her many cousins and family also graced her with their lovely company, joking with her and offering wedding gifts only few could; young Tommen and Myrcella were still too small to walk and talk so Ryiah held them and let Joffrey tell her many stories, with Myrcella occasionally making a giggle or too.

Ryiah also spent time with her siblings too, dancing with both Jaime and Tyrion and having Cersei tell her tips and secrets whilst sharing a plate of lemon cakes.

She spoke with Renly quite a bit too, finding him much more pleasant that his Lannister hating brother, though a tad bit sarcastic, she knew he wouldn't fail to make her laugh. This marriage was turing out better than she thought.

"Time for the bedding!"

Ryiaha joy quickly turned to panic as she quickly looked the Jaime who was seated next to her, his jaw quickly turning tense.

As random men started approaching her she caught the eye of her Father who just nodded. Ryiah stood up and allowed the men to pick her up and carry her out the room, her female friends and guests doing the same to Renly.

* * *

Silence had never felt so awkward.

"We don't have to do anything" Was the first thing Renly spoke, as he averted his eyes from Ryiahs naked form that she was attempting to cover.

Ryiah was confused by his words. "But Lord Renly, it is expected of us, we need proof-"

"Then prick your finger and allow it to bleed over the bed. You don't want to do this and I don't want to do this"

That hurt. Was she not good enough for him? Did he deem her too unattractive? If so, he needed to go speak to a Maester.

"So be it" Ryiah spoke her voice as cold as ice. She walked over to a small vanity and put the robe that was resting on the chair around herself; then picking up the small needle and digging it into her finger as she strided back to the bed, allowing it to seep into the covers, ignoring the sharp stinging. Once the her finger had stopped bleeding Ryiah got into the bed, her back turned away from her Husband. All Baratheons were as bad as the other she concluded.

"Goodnight Lord Renly"

A few minutes passed.

"We are Husband and Wife now Ryiah, though we may never love eachother I will never force you into anything you don't want, I will be your friend as I hope you will be mine"

Ryiah pondered his words as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N - To begin with I would just like to say that I'm not trying to make Ryiah a Mary-sue by trying to make her seem 'perfect', that is just how she views herself as it is all she has ever been told, shes a very vain girl(some may think she is a mary sue and thats fine, I would like advice on how to improve). I am also VERY terrible at explaning and describing, so I apologise for the dress description. **

**Anyway thank you all soso much for all the favourites/follows and reviews, its been so lovely having emails come in saying so and so has favourited, it makes me so happy to know that people are enjoying it. **

**Please review and favourite, I really want to know what you guys think so I can improve it or add bits in that suit you. **

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Have a lovely day!**


	5. Chapter 5

Life as Renly Baratheons wife wasn't so bad, she wasn't treated terribly and she was able to make her own decisons unlike many other wives. There was no love though, only friendship, they had never been intimate and in a way Ryiah resents him for that. Renly hasn't gave her an oppourtunity for children, he has never shown her what true loves feels like and she doubts he ever well.

There is also this constant nagging in the back of her head that tells her he is more interesting in the opposite gender, she choses to ignore it however obvious the signs are getting.

Even though they were of Storms End, Ryiah has spent the majority of her married life in Kings Landing due to Renly being part of the small council, she has no qualms about this though as she is always surounded by family and people she trusts.

Joffrey was nearly a man grown and would no doubt catch the eye of many ladies just as Myrcella was growing into a beautiful young woman. Tommen who still had his chubby cheeks, was a cuteness who couldn't be ignored by anyone and he sweetness towards his Aunt just made Ryiahs heart swell with love.

* * *

Ryiah was currently sat in the company of her brother Tyrion, both staring out of her Chamber window at the hustle and bustle of King's Landing outside. They were sharing a jug of wine, kicking it back whenever the other said something worth noting, but mostly drinking for the fun of it because it was the siblings favourite pass time. Ryiah's maids were packing her belongings up due to the upcoming visit to the North. Jon Arryn had sadly died, meaning the oaf of a King needed a new hand which would most likey come in the form of Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell; oh how she was looking forward to going there.

"I heard that the King was going to offer Joff to Eddards daughter, Sansa? I think it was. I don't like the idea of him marrying someone of the North, too cold for him"

Tyrion lifted his wine to his mouth, masking his scoff. "I pity the poor girl, if it is true of course, Joffreys cruelness will scare her away"

Ryiah ignores the harshness in Tyrions words. "He is only a boy Tyrion, he will grow out of it. He is too much of a gentleman to be horrible to a Lady"

"If you say so" And that was the last said on that subject. "Are you looking forward to travelling North Ryiah?"

A not so ladylike word is uttered, but masked by the clink of Ryiah's cup hitting the table separating them.

"Of course not, we are leaving the warm comforts of our home to travel towards a cold pit just because the King can't be bothered to send a letter to ask Eddard Stark to be his hand." The bitterness in Ryiah's voice was obvious to anyone listening.

"I agree with you there, but I've heard the brothels are some to be admired"

Ryiah rolls her eyes, her anger quickly dropping. "Of course you would be thinking of the whores"

"When am I ever not?" A loud bang is heard from behind them, where a maid has dropped one of Ryiahs chests filled with belongings, sending them scattering about the floor "I will take this as my cue to leave Ry, I do not wish to be around for your shouting"

A smirk slips over her face as Ryiah lifts her cup to her lips, in uncanny resemblance to Cersei. "As you wish Tyrion, I shall see you before we leave"

After giving Ryiah a kiss to the cheek, Tyrion leaves, throwing a pityful glance to the maid crouched on the floor retrieveing the various items.

"How incompetent are you to drop-" The shouting could be heard from Tyrion all the way down from the corridor of Ryiahs chambers.

* * *

"You are not coming my love?"

Renly shakes his head from where he stands next to Ryiah, his one hand resting comfortably above his sword.

"I am afraid not, I am needed here I'm told. Please, don't miss me too much"

A laugh escapes Ryiahs mouth and she nudges into him as they carry on walking down towards where the carriages are waiting. Ryiah wouldn't admit it, but she will miss Renly.

"Don't flatter yourself, your head is already bigger than your brothers belly!"

Renly laughs, then speaking with a voice dripped with sarcasm. "Please do no make him angry on this trip, you Lannisters already test his patience no matter how many times you marry into the family"

Very soon they come to a halt, finally reaching the outside where half of the Kings guards, horses and the Carriage Cersei, Ryiah and Myrcella and Tommen will be residing in were all stationed. The Hound and Joffrey were sitting atop their horses, Tyrion behind closely behind ,his body language showing his bordem to all of Westeros.

The selected kingsguard members including her brother Jaime were also all waiting around, most likely for the King to turn up.

"I can't promise anything Renly, but i'll try for your sake" Ryiah finally relents, giving him a forced smile before she steps to Cersei infront of her, allowing Renly to seek out the company of Loras.

"Where is your oaf of a husband?

Cersei turns around abruptly, the presence of Ryiah making her jump for she didn't see her coming. She recovers quick enough and gives her sister a small smile, resting her hand on Myrcellas shoulder.

"He will be here soon enough" Cersei's curt answer ended the conversation, prompting Ryiah to turn to her niece.

"You look beautiful darling" Ryiah curls her fingers over one of Myrcellas many golden locks "I'm glad you got the Lannister hair along with your brothers, such radiant colours"

Ryiah does not notice Cersei tense ever so slightly beside her at the mention of Lannister hair.

A small blush tints Myrcellas cheeks, making her look even more innocent that she already is "Thank you Aunt Ryiah"

Ryiah cannot prevent the smile that graces her lips, her nieces and nephews all hold a special place in her heart, a place that is reserved for her future children. "The pleasures all mine-"

A boom of a voice interrupts Ryiah mid sentence, also stopping everyone else in their tracks causing them to pause momentarily.

"Why are you all standing about? We should've set out half an hour ago!" The King drunkily bounds out towards his horse shouting angry orders with a reddening face. Jaime quickly follows him attempting to speak to him quietly, but is ignored and is met with harsh words and not so nice gestures hand gestures.

Jaime clenches his jaw and looks over towards us, nodding his head slightly to the carriage telling us to get in. Cersei reacts immediatly, ushering Myrcella and Tommen in, before gracefully following and leaving the door slightly ajar for Ryiah to follow in. Sparing a glance towards Renly who was still joking with Loras, she hopes to utter a quick goodbye and begins to turn, but is interruped by Jaime.

"Better get in Ry, the Kings temper is running on a thin line. The quicker we're gone the better, it saves us all from headaches"

Ryiah frowns, sending a not so subtle glance towards said King.

"He was the one late, hypocrite"

Jaime only nods, agreeing silently before helping Ryiah up to the carriage. Then going back to Robert who was struggling with his horse, refusing help from the frightened servants busying around and getting angrier by the second.

Once the door was shut Ryiah pulled back the gold embroidered curtain and peered out the window, giving another look to Renly who was staring at Loras with something she hoped would be saved only for her. She let her hand drop from the window, letting the curtain close shut as she did. She could do nothing about the pang of sadness that creeped up to her heart.

* * *

**A/N - Firstly I would like to apologise for the lateness of this chapter, i've been so busy with school work and family life I haven't had much time, which brings me to my next point which is I also want to say sorry for how short the chapter is. I write these on my phone so its hard to know how much I've actually written, and my brain has been turned to smush recently so It's been hard to put my ideas into a story. **

**I hope you enjoy it anyway, Jon shall be in the next chapter! Something to look forward to. **

** Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, favourited and followed this story. I really appreciate it :).**


End file.
